Mujer contra Mujer
by Yukiro Lavigne Diethel
Summary: Como ya era tiempo un song fic de sakura y tomoyo por logica es un fic yuri o de lesvianas asi que no hay maas que decir espero que lo disfruten


Mujer contra Mujer  
  
Por Yukiro Abad Tsuraba  
  
Once años han pasado desde que Sakura había juntado todas las cartas Clow ahora ya había cambiado totalmente ya no era la pequeña Sakura no ya no ahora media 1.69 m. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, su cara ahora expresaba una actitud mas madura lo que nunca cambio fue esa sonrisa tierna y dulce que siempre demostraba a todo el mundo pero ella no lo sentía por dentro, sus sentimientos, forma de pensar, todo había madurado. Nunca se había alejado de Tomoyo siempre han sido las mejores amigas nunca se han separado en los momentos mas difíciles siempre se apoyaron Tomoyo siempre con su cámara grabando las aventuras de Sakura y confeccionándole los trajes para la batalla todo seguía igual entre ellas dos excepto por una cosa Sakura se sentía confundida cada ves que veia a Tomoyo imposible pensarlo como puede pasar Sakura ya no veia a Tomoyo con los mismos ojos de amistad ¿Por qué? - se preguntaba Sakura - el simple echo de estar junto a ella le cortaba el habla ¿Qué sera? - Se preguntaba ella - ¿Qué sera ...? acaso es... AMOR  
  
-(En el departamento de Sakura)- Un departamento amueblado a lo moderno con fotos por todos lados de Sakura con su familia y sus amigos pero en especial las de Tomoyo  
  
Sakura: Kero creo que ya no puedo mas ya no lo puedo ocultar -(Comienza a llorar)- esto que siento por...  
  
Kero: Que pasa Sakura no llores y cuéntamelo todo por que estas asi  
  
Sakura: Kero es muy difícil lo que pasa es que ... -(se queda callada)-  
  
Kero: cuéntame, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte siempre y eso bien lo sabes  
  
Sakura: Es que yo... a Tomoyo  
  
Kero: Que acaso te gusta Tomoyo  
  
-(Sakura asiente con la cabeza)-  
  
Kero: No hay problema que bueno que me dices para poder apoyarte esas son cosas que no se deben de guardar  
  
Sakura: Gracias kero por eso te quiero tanto ;_; -( abraza a kero )-  
  
Kero : Esta bien pero no me asfixies  
  
Sakura: perdón  
  
Kero: No importa pero acaso Tomoyo sentirá lo mismo por ti  
  
Sakura: No se eso tendré que averiguarlo yo Kero: y si la invitas a cenar mañana aquí en el departamento  
  
Sakura: esta bien lo are -(tomando el teléfono) pero tu no te vallas a comer el postre antes que nosotras ok  
  
Kero: esta bien  
  
-(Sakura comienza a marcar el teléfono)-  
  
Tomoyo: Si bueno  
  
Sakura: Ho... Hola To... Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Hola Sakura dime que te pasa  
  
Sakura: Na... nada solo hablaba para invitarte a cenar mañana en mi apartamento  
  
Tomoyo: Claro que si Sakura ^_^ estaría encantada  
  
Sakura: Que bien bueno me tengo que ir bye  
  
Tomoyo: Bye hasta mañana  
  
-(Sakura cuelga el telefono y se deja caer de golpe sobre la cama)-  
  
Sakura: Kero ya esta todo listo mañana le preguntare  
  
Kero: bueno Sakura ya duérmete es muy noche y deves de descansar ok  
  
Sakura: Ok gracias kero  
  
-(en la mañana siguiente)-  
  
Kero: ¡Sakura! Levantate ya pasa del medio dia y tienes que preparar todo para la cena aunque pasen los años sigues siendo la misma que conoci  
  
Sakura: Es que estaba muy a gusto dormida  
  
Kero: pero andale ve a comprar todo mientras yo limpio la casa  
  
Sakura: Esta bien esta bien ya voy todo yo todo yo  
  
Kero: ¬_¬ U  
  
-(cuatro horas después)-  
  
Kero: Ya era hora que regresaras pero... si la comida ya la compraste echa  
  
Sakura: es que pues ya sabes como cocino  
  
Kero: Entonces... por que te tardaste tanto  
  
Sakura: Es que me fui a comprar ropa para la cena de hoy  
  
Kero: Que acaso no hubiera sido mejor que usaras uno de los diseños que te ha hecho Tomoyo ya tienes mucho que no usas uno de esos  
  
Sakura: Quien dice que no me los voy a poner  
  
Kero: no quiero saber mas del tema  
  
Sakura: En media hora va a llegar Tomoyo me voy a arreglar y tu kero por favor calienta la comida pero no te la comas  
  
Kero: esta bien  
  
----------------------------------Media hora después-------------------- -------------  
  
Sakura: Que bien te quedo la mesa y la comida huele muy bien  
  
Kero: Gracias  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong  
  
Sakura: Ya llego Tomoyo que hago Kero  
  
Kero: Solo se tu misma yo me voy a pasear para que esten solas  
  
Ding dong ding dong  
  
Sakura: ¡Ya voy ! deseame suerte  
  
Kero: Buena suerte adios.  
  
-Kero sale volando del departamento y Sakura habre la puerta-  
  
Tomoyo: Buenas noches Sakura traje mi camara para grabar una estupenda cena en tu casa  
  
Sakura: ^_^ ' hay Tomoyo ven toma aciento antes de que se enfrie la cena  
  
Tomoyo: Esta bien  
  
-(Sakura prende las velas que estaban puestas en la mesa y sirve la comida; pero antes de sentarse baja un poco de tono la luz)-  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo la verdad es que...  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno yo también quería decirte algo  
  
Sakura: Tu primero  
  
Tomoyo: No tu primero  
  
Sakura: tu primero  
  
Tomoyo: tu primero  
  
Sakura: esta bien yo... te...  
  
Tomoyo: Amo  
  
Sakura: Si  
  
Tomoyo: eso quería decirte a ti  
  
Sakura: enserio  
  
-(en eso Tomoyo le toma la mano a Sakura por debajo del mantel)-  
  
Nada tienen de especial Dos mujeres que se dan la mano El matiz viene después Cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel  
  
Tomoyo: Siempre te he amado al fin pudiste darte cuenta  
  
-(en ese momento comienzan a habrasarse y ha acariciarse)-  
  
Nuevas olas sin nada que perder Tras las manos va el resto de la piel Un amor por ocultar Aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo  
  
-(al dia siguiente en el café)- Sakura: que podemos hacer nos descubriran  
  
Tomoyo: no importa  
  
Lo disfrazan de amistad Cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad Una opina que aquello no esta bien La otra opina que, que se debe hacer  
  
Sakura: ahora paseando podemos disfrazarlo como amistad pero no se si esto sea lo correcto en realidad  
  
Tomoyo: No importa pensaremos que hacer esto es lo correcto y bien lo sabes si tu estas bien siendo como eres no has de preocuparte por lo que opinen los demás  
  
Y lo que opinen los demás esta demás Quien detiene palomas al vuelo Volando al raz del suelo Mujer contra mujer  
  
Sakura: Si no hay porque preocuparnos nada podra contra nosostros nuestro amor es mas fuerte que todo lo que la demás gente piense  
  
No estoy yo volar la voz De tirarles la primera piedra Si equivoco la ocacion y las allo lavio a lavio en el salon  
  
-(en casa de Sakura esa misma tarde)-  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura no llores no hay porque -(la abraza y se besan en la boca)-  
  
Kero: -(abriendo la puerta)- No las interrumpire -(pensó)- y salio del departamento  
  
Nisiquiera me atreveria a toser si no gusto ya se lo que hay que hacer Que con mis pierdas hacen ellas su pared Quien detiene palomas al vuelo Volando al raz del suelo Mujer contra mujer  
  
Una opina que aquello no esta bien La otra opina que, que se debe hacer Y lo que opinen los demás esta demás  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura olvida al demás mundo al principio es difícil yo lo se pero no te preocupes que yo estare aquí a tu lado  
  
Sakura: Gracias Tomoyo que te parece si salimos necesito distraerme  
  
Tomoyo: Esta bien  
  
-(salen de la casa)-  
  
Quien detiene palomas al vuelo Volando al raz del suelo Mujer contra mujer  
  
-(en la calle)-  
  
Tomoyo: espero que ya te sientas mejor Sakura  
  
Sakura: Si gracias Tomoyo ya lo pense todo -(abraza a Tomoyo)-  
  
Tomoyo: Pero Sakura no te importa que nos descubran  
  
Sakura: No me importa te amo y tu a mi -(se dan un apasionado beso en la boca ante las miradas de las personas que transitaban la calle)-  
  
Quien detiene palomas al vuelo Volando al raz del suelo Mujer contra mujer  
  
,.:;+*EL FIN*+;:.,  
  
Yukiro: espero que les gustara este song fic inspirado en mi anime favorito sayonara matta ne!!!!! Y dejen sus comentarios 


End file.
